La princesa Xiaoyu y su amado príncipe
by cindy williams black
Summary: Traducción: Xiaoyu y Jin tienen que leer un libro de cuentos, hasta la última página pero, ¿tendrá última página?
1. Xiaoyu y El Libro de Cuentos

Nota de la traductora: Esto es tan genial, ¡mi primera traducción! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Nota de la autora: miren aquí de nuevo Skarlett! Después de leer una historia de Anne Rice de la bella durmiente, la cual es fuertemente prohibida para los jóvenes, yo quiero hacer una dulce y amorosa historia de Jin y Xiaoyu.

¡Por favor disfruten queridos lectores!

Disclaimber: Namco.

1.- Xiaoyu y el libro de cuentos.

Xiaoyu pateó la silla que estaba en frente de ella, preguntándose, porqué tenía que limpiar el salón de clases sola, de nuevo. EL cielo afuera estaba tornándose oscuro, y la cancha escolar estaba cada vez mas tranquila. Solo hay unos pocos estudiantes que fueron dejados por el señor de los mishima, gracias a esas niñas molestas, especialmente Lily y Asuka Así que, aún estoy aquí, limpiando el salón yo sola.

Ese día, la tarea de limpiar el salón estaba asignada a 10 estudiantes, entre ellos Lily y Asuka. Pero Lily invitó a todos a Pub Liberty para festejar su buena nota en matemáticas, dejando a Xiaoyu sola. Desde que Lily comenzó a tener demasiados admiradores, Xiaoyu no pudo decir no. Tenía que aceptar las órdenes de Lily y las responsabilidades de sus compañeros.

Emily Rochefort, mejor conocida como Lily, era una de las hijas del duque de Mónaco, Era lista, y hermosa. Ella era la segunda mas lista de su clase, después de Xiaoyu. Asuka Kazama, quien era su mejor amiga desde el accidente de bicicleta el semestre pasado, siempre seguía a esa horrible chica a donde fuera. Algunas veces, hacían que otros estudiantes molestaran a Xiaoyu dejándola sola. Francamente, eso sucedió hoy.

Xiaoyu suspiró profundamente, viendo su reflejo en la ventana que había limpiado. Sus grandes ojos negros se veían cansados después de hacer demasiados trabajos ella sola. Su carita tierna se veía miserable. ¡Lily debería estár divirtiéndose demasiado! ¡Esa niña tonta debería de tener su lección!

—¿Xiaoyu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Alguien estaba parado en la puerta. Su cuerpo era musculoso, y muy fuerte. Su cabello negro y puntiagudo, era adorable. Su cara, que podría hacer que tuviera el doble de mujeres, ahora la estaba mirando, prestando atención. OK, tal vez no, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando una chica le gusta y lo describe?

Lily gritó felizmente.

—¡Jin! ¡Gracias a dios estás aquí!-

—¿Humm? Estaba checando la clase, creí que todos se irían a Liberty esta tarde-

—Todos ecepto yo- Corrigió Xiaoyu- Lily no me invitó-

EL joven curvó una sonrisa afectada en su hermoso rostro.

—Tal vez está celosa de ti, siempre tienes la calificación mas alta en todas las materias, ecepto en la clase de Miss Nina, ¿verdad?-

–Si, eso es correcto- Dijo cubriendo su cara.

—¡Bien, chica! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Xiaoyu se detuvo un momento, pensando.

—Estooooyyyy esperando- Dijo Jin bromeando. Observaba el paisaje por la ventana, mirando a lo lejos.

—Toma este trapo y comienza a cepillar el piso- Dijo Xiaoyu y le lanzó una toalla sucia, Jin la cachó con mucha habilidad y un poco de estilo. Él la agitó en el aire, lo cual hizo que Xiaoyu riera hermosamente.

—Creo que he hecho una mala pregunta- Dijo Jin- No soy la Cenicienta, trapeando, cepillando, limpiando…- Xiaoyu rió esta vez, mostrando una linda cara semejante a una cereza.

Jin sonrió viendo su cara.

—Ah, creo que podré hacerte sonreír de nuevo, cuando entraste al salón de clases lucías como un hombre de mediana edad, cansado y patético-

Xiaoyu se ruborizó de inmediato, no quería que Jin viera su cara roja. Rápidamente dirigió su cara hacia otra parte.

—O dios mío, es muy linda- Dijo Jin.

La puerta sonó contra la pared, una bien construida figura apareció frente a ellos. Ella era Nina Williams, su profesora de inglés Miss Nina caminó en el salón, mirando a Jin.

—Jin, cariño, creo que te pedí solo que checaras el salón, no que hicieras estos trabajos miserables-

A Xiaoyu le parecía bomitiva la voz de Miss Nina, ella seguro solo quería atraer la atención de Jin. ¿Porqué ella tenía que ver esto?

—Me encantaría darle con algo duro a la siguiente, un bote o un cubo tal vez…-

—TSk… TSK… ¿deja a Xiaoyu terminar su trabajo, OK?- Miss Nina volvió a hablar mirando a Jin significativamente. Esa falda corta, y esa playera de encajes ajustados, Miss Nina se veía adorable.

—Ella es muy linda- Xiaoyu se burló mirando a sus tetas- Un día las tendré así de grandes-

—Yo prometí ayudarle Miss, mejor vaya con Steve, creo que su hijo lleva esperándola desde las 5 en punto- Miss Nina esperaba la buena respuesta de Jin- Pero Jin, yo…-

—¡ah, él está aquí!- Jin no mentía.

Steve Fox estaba parado en la puerta.

—¡mamá! ¡Te he estado esperando! ¡Tenemos que ir a mi concierto esta tarde!-

Steve Fox era el único hijo de Nina Williams, la hermosa profesora de inglés había quedado embarazada a los pocos después de los 20 años, y hasta ahora ella estaba impresionantemente hermosa. Nadie sabe quien es el padre, algunos estudiantes dicen que Miss Nina era una aventurera sexual cuando era joven.

Steve era el opuesto de Nina Williams. Él era un chico bueno, era talentoso en las materias y en los deportes. Su punto fuerte era tocar el piano, era su gran talento. Había sido elegido en varias escuelas de música, se le había ofrecido estudiar en el extranjero dándole una veca. Claramente, su talento musical había sido heredado de su padre.

Miss Nina dio un gran suspiro antes de marcharse, dándole un largo beso de despedida a Jin.

Jin no le respondió y siguió cepillando el piso. Después de unos pocos minutos, el susurró a Xiaoyu:

—Lo siento, es demasiado irritante, tenerla a ella persistiendo y siguiéndome siempre- Xiaoyu enarcó la ceja:

—¿En serio? ¿No te sientes orgulloso por ser perseguido por muchas chicas y mujeres?-

—¿Xiaoyu, estás bromeando? Son muy molestas-

—Ellas te siguen por que tu eres guapo y atractivo-

—¿Tu piensas eso?- Jin volvió a bromear- ¿Piensas que soy guapo?-

—No lo sé, respóndelo por ti mismo-

—No puedo responder eso por mi mismo, dímelo tu-

—¡Eres muy irrritante!- Xiaoyu chilló perdiendo la paciencia- Si, maldito seas. Eres el chico mas guapo de toda mi vida, y te amo como a nada en el mundo!

—¿Entonces? ¿Piensas que soy guapo?-

—Jin…-

—¿Qué es lo que piensas?- Xiaoyu le lanzó una tina con agua sucia, sus reflejos eran grandiosos, no lo tocó ni una gota de agua.

—¡Hey!- Él gritó riendo. Como resultado, el piso se mojó nuevamente. Xiaoyu tuvo que limpiarlo de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré-

—¡Ayuda a tu culo!- Ella gritó, sintiéndose muy abergonzada- ¡Estás fuera del límite!-

—¿Xiaoyu, puedo preguntarte algo?-

—¿Qué más?- Preguntó triste- ¿Qué mas quieres preguntarme?-

—¿Este libro es tuyo?-

—¿Libro?-

—Si, creo que te pertenece, mira el título: La princesa Xiaoyu y su amado príncipe-

—No puede ser. Yo no tengo ese tipo de libros, Jin-

El cielo ante ellos se ponía cada vez mas oscuro, Jin parecía no haber comprendido nada. ÉL observó a Xiaoyu sonreír.

—¿No es tuyo? ¿entonces, podemos leer esto juntos?-

—Bien, hemos limpiado todo aquí. No veo ninguna queja-

Ellos abrieron la primera página del libro. Era divertido. Fotos de Xiaoyu al lado de las oraciones.

—Se ve como tu, Xiaoyu-

—Tomemos un descanso. ¡No puede ser!-

Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy muy lejano en la edad media, vivía una hermosa joven de nombre Xiaoyu. Ella vivía con su adorable abuelo, su padre se había ido. Después de haberse casado con una impresionante sirena, de nombre Nina. Ella era muy hermosa, pero fea de corazón.

—Jin, esto no es divertido ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?- Su cara se ruborizaba de puro enfado- ¡Me voy a casa!

Como fuera, Xiaoyu no podía mover su cuerpo, no podía salir de aquél salón de clases.

—¡Jiiin… hay algo terrible aquí…!- Jin Rió.

—Es imposible-

—¡Es en serio!- Xiaoyu intentaba salir pero regresaba, no podía salir de aquél salón. Estaba muy asustada.

—¡Jin!-

—Bien, mira esto, está detrás de la tapa: Ambos deben terminar este libro, de otra manera, sufrirán inconvenientes en su vida, incluyendo quedarse en el mismo cuarto hasta que terminen de leer este libro-

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Xiaoyu preguntó preocupada- Mi padre saldrá a buscarme de todas maneras si no voy a casa en la noche. Jin continuó sonriendo.

—Esto es muy interesante. Lo amo-

—Aw, ¡eres una mierda!-

Xiaoyu siguió caminando, hacia delante, y hacia atrás, así sucesivamente. Jin se rió de ella.

—Xiaoyu, no gastes tus energías, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es leer este libro ¿cierto?- Xiaoyu se acercó a Jin y asintió con la cabeza. No tenía otra opción. Que tenía que leer libros de cuentos que junto con Jin Kazama, un tipo al que casi nunca se acercaba.

Desde ese entonces, Xiaoyu comenzó a tener dificultades con su madrastra, ella le pedía hacer trabajos como limpiar la casa, lavar los trastes, trapear el piso en invierno, y otros trabajos. Nina, la madrastra, tomó todos los vestidos de Xiaoyu y los cambió por vestidos de sirvienta.

OK, eso fue cruel- Dijo Xiaoyu mientras se ponía cerca del cuerpo de Jin.

—Me gusta la idea de los vestidos de sirvienta, tienen muchos encajes ajustados, volantes, y un corte- Comentó Jin, haciéndole un guiño a Xiaoyu- Te hacen ver tierna y sexy-

—¡Jin! ¡No seas pervertido!- Le gritó después de golpear su hombro.

—¡Bien! Continuemos-

Xiaoyu tenía una vida patética con su madrastra, pero nunca supo en qué momento ella trajo 2 niños, Steve y Lily.

—¡no! ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Puede ser?-

—Odio decir esto Jin, pero, ¡te lo dije!-

Lily era una chica rubia, tan hermosa como las chicas de las fantasías. Pero su carácter no era como ella, tenía un temperamento violento y era fácil de poner celosa. Un día, ella encontró que Xiaoyu era lista en muchas cosas, Xiaoyu era querida por todos.

—Linda descripción- Xiaoyu sonrió feliz- Creo que esto lo hizo alguien de esta clase.

—Quien quiera que haya sido, él o ella tienen buen sentido del humor- Jin respondió.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir?- Jin miró a Xiaoyu, e inclinó su cuerpo.

—Tengo sueño, Xiaoyu-

—¿uh?-

—Tuve un montón de prácticas hoy ¿podemos continuar con esto mañana?- Jin cerró el libro y lo colocó a su lado.

—Bueno, no podemos dejar este cuarto. No podemos dormir juntos- Dijo Xiaoyu abergonzada y cubriendo su cara nuevamente.

—Ah, vamos, no puedo hacer nada con una inocente virgen como tu-

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- Xiaoyu dijo enojada- ¡Me están molestando tus palabras!-

—No muevas un solo músculo, Xiaoyu. Quiero dormir aquí, contigo- Jin colocó su cabeza en su hombro. Xiaoyu suspiró tristemente, su corazón iba más rápido, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. La respiración de Jin fue haciéndose mas suave. ¡El ya estaba durmiendo!

Xiaoyu intentó abrir el libro, pero este no abría, como si las páginas estuvieran pegadas con pegamento… debemos leerlo juntos, ella recordó, "estaba detrás de la portada"

OK, esta será una historia larga…

¡Denme sus opiniones!


	2. Jin y Xiaoyu inseparables

Nota de la traductora: ¡Es genial que disfruten mis traducciones! Espero que así sea xDD ^

Nota de la autora: ¡Yea! ¡Yo de nuevo! Estoy tan feliz de que estén disfrutando mi historia! Francamente, soy nueva escribiendo historias de amor, y siento escalofríos detrás de mi cuello. Denme un review, ¡No necesitan tener cuenta para hacerlo!

¡Por favor disfruten queridos lectores!

Disclaimer: Namco

2.- Jin y Xiaoyu Inseparables.

Jin se despertó en medio de la noche, el salón estaba oscuro y bacío y no había luz de la luna, nubes negras cubriendo el cielo. ÉL quería ir al baño, inmediatamente. Jin caminó a través de la puerta, pero regresó al mismo cuarto, una y otra vez.

—¡Esto no es divertido! ¿Porqué?- Jin se preguntó para si mismo. Jin rápidamente, corrió creyendo poder salir del salón, desafortunadamente, el seguía adentro.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Necesito ir al baño, pronto!-

ÉL recordó que lo mismo le había pasado a Xiaoyu la tarde anterior. ÉL rápidamente abrió el libro y leyó la advertencia.

Ambos deben terminar de leer esto, de lo contrario, sucederán asuntos desafortunados en su vida, por ejemplo, estár en el mismo cuarto hasta que terminen de leer este libro.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Estar en el mismo cuarto?" Jin pensó tan bien como pudo, sus ganas de ir al baño se hacían mas insistentes. —Necesito ir al baño ¡pronto!-

En ese momento Crítico, Jin tuvo una idea.

Jin rápidamente agarró el cuerpo de Xiaoyu, y salieron por la puerta. ¡funcionó! ¡funcionó! Como magia! En segundos Jin se encontraba en el baño de hombres con Xiaoyu en sus hombros.

ÉL estaba quitándose los calzoncillos, cuando Xiaoyu chilló. Ella lentamente abría sus ojos, preguntándose qué estaba pasando ahí.

¡ahí estaba, en los hombros de Jin dentro del baño de hombres!

—¡Jin! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Sus grandes ojos se abrieron demasiado, asombrados y atemorizados.

—Yo solo necesitaba ir al baño, ¡No podía aguantar!-

—¡Bájame!- Xiaoyu jadeó.

—¡No lo hagas difícil y no mires!-

—Jin… no querrás decir que…-

—¡Eso quiero decir!-

—¡Jin no puedes ser serio!-

Xiaoyu escuchó el agua salpicar, él estaba haciendo pipí, definitivamente.

"Esto es embarazoso, oh, dios! ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto?" Xiaoyu pensó.

Después de que Jin terminó su tarea.

¿Cómo puedes conciderar eso una tarea? Bueno, hacer pipí es algo que los humanos siempre han necesitado. ¡Es una tarea de todos los días!

—OK, puedo bajarte ahora- Dijo Jin presionando sus manos en el tracero de Xiaoyu.

—¡hey!-

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que soy pervertido por tocar tu tracero?-

—¡no!-

—¿Entonces qué?-

—TU no te has… ¡tu no te haz lavado las manos…!- Jin, sin titubear fue al lababo, y se labó las manos. Se puso algo de jabón. Después de terminar, bajó a Xiaoyu. Jin rió fuertemente- Lo siento, tenía que hacer algo, estaba en la advertencia del libro, algo de quedarse en el mismo cuarto hasta terminar de leer el extraño libro de cuentos-

Xiaoyu se veía hermosamente irritada cuando miró a Jin. Ella golpeó su boca. Incluso que fuera bastante desagradable, pero estaba feliz. Ella nunca había estado cerca de Jin ¿A esto se le podría llamar amor?

—Vamos, no te enojes, no tenía otra opción- Jin sonrió.

—No bromees- La cara de Xiaoyu estaba demasiado roja- En ese caso, ¡leamos! ¡Entre mas pronto mejor!- Jin asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos entreabiertos. ÉL no quería llevar a Xiaoyu a todas partes, había cosas que él quería hacer, solo. Definitivamente cosas de chicos.

Jin caminó con Xiaoyu, hasta que vieron una sombra en las escaleras. Llevaba una luz en su mano. Jin rápidamente se escondió detrás de. Un armario cercano, con Xiaoyu en sus brazos.

—¿Quién está ahí?- La voz habló. Era un hombre de mediana edad de expresión tolerante, su largo cabello oscuro estaba recogido detrás en su espalda.

—sttt, es Mr. Lei. Quédate callada o nos darán detención o una tarea tonta- Jin susurró a los oídos de Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu podía escuchar su corazón, iba rápido, y más rápido, haciendo que su corazón fuera más rápido también.

Mr Lei Wulong era su profesor de matemáticas. Él era bueno ahora, pero a veces iba muy lejos con los estudiantes. Rumores decían que él había sido un actor de películas de acción, y tenía una opcesión por ello.

A Xiaoyu no le agradaba su profesor de matemáticas, siempre le ponía problemas difícil y la hacía quedar sin palabras. Pero él era muy amable con Lily, la defendía y la trataba como si fuera la reina de Egipto.

Después de varios minutos, el Sr. Lei se alejó de ellos. La luz tenue al lado del pasillo de la escuela marcó su salida.

Jin y Xiaoyu suspiraron felizmente, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

—¡Nunca me había sentido tan feliz!- Jin exclamó mientras paseaba por el corredor con Xiaoyu- Desde que entré al instituto, había intentado ser un estudiante obediente, y un nieto obediente- Xiaoyu se quedó en silencio, sabía de lo que hablaba. Su compañero pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando, aprendiendo artes marciales, y aprendiendo todo el negocio de la Mishima Zaibatzu. Él obedecía todas las órdenes de su abuelo. Jin a veces le recordaba a la muñeca sin alma, sin nada en su cuerpo. Su simpatía la llevó a poner mas atención a Jin.

—A veces me siento en atrapado en una prisión invisible, asustado. Divertido. ¿Porqué estoy hablando de esto?- Jin dijo entre dientes. Sus ojos se veían arrepentidos- ¿Bueno, te hice sentir bien, cierto?- Xiaoyu quizo abrazarlo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero no tenía agallas en su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

—Jin, tienes que superarlo- Jin sonrió, y la abrazó.

—Gracias. Gracias Xiaoyu- Jin le susurró suavemente- Pero no le digas a nadie, prométeme que será nuestro secreto ¿OK?-

—Lo prometo, no le diré a nadie- Dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Jin tomó su mano, y su cara tomó un hermoso color rojo.

—Bueno, ¡Leamos todo el libro de cuentos ahora!- Jin corrió tomando la mano de Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu se sintió tan feliz, que si dios decidía que ella debía morir en ese momento ella no tendría ningún remordimiento.

Ella era tan feliz, ella quería poner flores en todas partes, bailando con alegría.

"ahora sé que es amor, se puede volar al paraíso con solo tomar una mano…" Pensó.

El salón estaba demasiado oscuro y el clima era húmedo. Jin encendió la luz, y rápidamente notó que el libro estaba en el escritorio de los profesores.

—¡No estaba ahí cuando lo dejé!- Jadeó.

Xiaoyu supo de inmediato que había magia detrás de todo esto. Pero no podía adivinar quién era el que estaba detrás de todos estos conflictos mágicos.

—Bueno, terminemos de leer esto, no perdamos tiempo, Jin-

Jin rió, caminando hacia el escritorio de los profesores. Tomó el libro y lo abrió.

—¡Ah, esto es!-

En el país de Xiaoyu, vivía un triste príncipe en un castillo grande y lujoso. Su padre había muerto mucho tiempo atrás, y su madre no estaba, vivía con su abuelo, el rey Heyhachi. Su nombre era, Príncipe Jin.

—¿Ah? ¿Porqué soy el protagonista? ¡Deberías ser tu!- Jin enarcó las cejas- Bueno, al menos luzco mejor en la ilustración, estoy utilizando un traje real, Xiaoyu-

—¡Eeeh…! Pero checa esos lazos rosas y blancos, también tus calzoncillos son rosas!-

—¡oh, cállate! Me pones molesto- Jin torció la boca por unos instantes, después, sonrió de forma que todos sus dientes se vieron- Soy un príncipe aquí, no te pongas celosa-

—No me voy a poner celosa del príncipe rosita-

Un día, el príncipe Jin decidió salir del castillo con ningún guardia siguiéndolo. Quería ir a vivir al bosque donde su madre había vivido. Su padre se había casado con su madre. El creyó que todo estaría bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres dejar tu trono, Jin?- Jin se quedó callado. EL libro de cuentos reflejaba lo que el sentía en su corazón ¡o por dios…!

Jin se encontró a un hombre que iba montando su caballo, y le pidió cambiar su ropa y que le diera su caballo. El hombre no aceptó, pero Jin lo amenazó y obtuvo su ropa y su caballo, después de haberle dado su vestimenta de la realeza.

—Eres también un príncipe descorazonado- Xiaoyu añadió- Debes obedecer a tus órdenes. Y no amenazar a la gente-

—EL príncipe no tenía otra opción- Dijo Jin defendiendo a su personaje- EL hombre es afortunado, tendrá dinero y oro de la ropa real, mientras que Jin tendrá ropa común y un caballo viejo-

—Si, lo que sea- Xiaoyu sonrió.

Jin montó su caballo, y llegó al pueblo donde Xiaoyu vivía. Ella acababa de limpiar la chimenea y su cabello vestido y cara estaban sucios de polvo. Ella decidió lavarse en el río.

—No me gusta la manera en la que continúa esto ¡No leeré esta basura! ¡No quiero ser una pobre chica! ¡Odio tener problemas en la vida real, con Lily, Asuka y Miss Nina, como sea ¿debemos continuar leyendo esto?-

—Creo que está bien. A parte Xiaoyu, es un libro de historia, no puede ser serio- Jin la persuadió- Además, si no continúas leyendo, no podré abrir la siguiente página, y bueno, quedará pegado para siempre….-

—Oh! ¡OK!- Xiaoyu se asustó de estár por siempre con Jin, quería estár por siempre con él ¡pero no de ese modo!

El príncipe Jin iba montando a su caballo cerca del río. Estaba hambriento y cansado. Cerca de ahí, vio a una chica negra abriendo su vestido.

—¡wooo…!- Jin rió lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Maldita sea, no puede ser!-

Jin dejó su camino para ir donde la chica le llamaba, estaba sorprendido de que una chica exquisitamente fea le llamara pervertido. Ella lo acusaba de haberla mirado furtivamente.

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Xiaoyu gritó al príncipe.

—No puede ser- Dijo Jin sacudiendo la cabeza- aún tengo dignidad, está mal acusar a un príncipe de pervertido-

—¿Porqué este libro me describe como una chica exquisitamente fea? ¡Voy a quemar esto en senizas!- Xiaoyu estaba realmente enojada esta vez, pero Jin la hizo seguir leyendo.

—aw, no te pongas seria, es una historia después de todo-

—Tu eres un príncipe, por eso estás tan feliz- Xiaoyu replicó con dureza.

—No como tu, estás demasiado enojada, ¿tienes hambre?- Jin preguntó con inocencia- Tengo algunos sándwiches en mi mochila.

—No es por hambre, es por mi orgullo-

—¿Qué orgullo?- Jin preguntó mirando a Xiaoyu directamente a los ojos- Explícame, Xiaoyu-

—Este libro mensiona a Miss Nina como a una sirena, y a Lily como a una hermosa hada. A mi me mensiona como a una pobre chica- Jin se rió de ella. Enarcó las cejas.

—TU eres hermosa, tienes otro tipo de belleza-

—¿Diferente tipo de hermosura?-

—Bueno, tu eres una chica muy linda, tienes la cara fresca, y, es muy agradable estár contigo-

—¿Qué tengo la cara fresca? ¿Acaso piensas que soy un vegetal?- Dijo enojada: "Jin dice que soy hermosa, más que suficiente por ahora"- Pensó.

—OK, hasta que estés de buen humor, sigamos con esto-

EL príncipe Jin se fue debastado con su caballo, se prometió a si mismo no conocer gente del pueblo, especialmente chicas. Fue a la panadería, estaba demasiado hambriento. Insistió en pagar el pan con trabajo.

—Estoy demasiado hambriento, por favor deme algo de pan, trabajaré por el- Dijo.

—Lo siento chico, ya tengo muchos trabajadores aquí- Contestó el panadero.

—Por favor señor, algo de pan-

Mientras discutían, Xiaoyu estaba parada detrás de Jin. Ella ya se había lavado. Pidió al panadero que le diera algo de pan a Jin, y ella pagó por él.

—Gracias, eres muy linda- Jin se rió de ella- No sabía que podías tomar un baño tan rápido- Eso era verdad. Xiaoyu no duraba mas de 10 minutos dentro del baño. Xiaoyu estaba muy asustada. Algo los controlaba completamente y quería saber lo que fuera.

El príncipe Jin mostró su preocupación por la buena joven, pero ella estaba feliz de ayudar a los pobres.

—Yo no soy pobre, eres algo estúpida en esta historia- Jin dijo, haciendo que Xiaoyu se ruborizara nuevamente.

EL sol estaba brillando, era de mañana y ellos seguían con sus uniformes escolares. Había muchos capítulos más, Jin y Xiaoyu tenían miedo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es de mañana!-

—¡Demonios! ¡si! ¿qué se supone que haremos?- La voz de Jin resonó- Obvio tenemos que hacer algo-

—si… déjame checar algo… espera unos minutos….- Xiaoyu checó su celular, y notó muchas llamadas perdidas de su padre, Wang Jinrey. (Nota: supuse que era mejor ponerlo más joven)

—Jin, tenemos mucho que hacer, y yo tengo muchos planes-

—Me lo dices a mi-

¡Lean y dejen comentarios!

Una vez mas, no necesitan cuenta.


	3. preparándose para la lectura

Nota de traductora: Realmente no tengo perdón de nadie para haber tardado tanto, el inicio de la secundaria y el desorden que mi cabeza suele ser me impedían traducir. Prometo intentar acabar de traducir lo más pronto posible, esta historia va por ahora en el capítulo 10. Gracias por sus reviews y paciencia.

Nota de autora: Me gusta subir esta historia como ramdom, acorde a las ideas que aparezcan primero. Algunas veces hace que mi cabeza duela tanto que no puedo dormir hasta que las escriba. Aah, ¡Espero que les agrade este capítulo tanto como me gustó a mí hacerlo!

¡Gracias por sus reviews de todos modos! Ustedes realmente significan algo para mí *Ojos brillantes*

¡Por favor lean y comenten queridos lectores!

3.- Preparándose para la lectura.

El salón estaba oscuro y silencioso por la mañana, eran ya las 6:30 AM así que nadie había llegado a la escuela aún. Xiaoyu se quedó mirando a Jin, con la esperanza de que todo fuera cosa de su imaginación. Como fuera, todo era tan real. Fueron atrapados por un poder místico que iba más hayá de toda explicación lógica. Ellos, al menos ella, debían averiguar el porqué estas cosas mágicas habían tomado lugar. Bueno, error. Ellos debían averiguar porqué esas experiencias tan perversas tenían que pasarles a ambos.

En esta cituación tan molesta, Xiaoyu tuvo varias ideas. Esperaba que todo fuera bien, solo esperaba.

—¿Así que, cuál es tu idea?- Jin la miró esperanzado.

—Primero, tendrás que acompañarme a casa para avisar a mi padre que tengo qué hospedarme en los dormitorios Mishima por que tengo qué prepararme para la competencia de matemática. Por lo tanto, mi padre no sospechará si vuelvo hasta que terminemos de leer este libro. Segundo-

—¿Eso significa que estarás conmigo?- Jin sonrió perversamente.

—¡No puedes estar en mi casa! ¿Qué diría mi padre?- Xiaoyu golpeó el hombro de Jin y su cara se tornó roja como usualmente sucedía

Jin imaginó que él y Xiaoyu iban a casa de Wang Jinrey.

Estarían en su cuarto, comiendo y disfrutando tiempo juntos.

Tomarían el baño juntos y…

Dormirían juntos… OK, la túnica amarilla se le ve bien…

¡Ese viejo hombre seguro lo golpearía hasta la muerte!

Jin se carcajeó riéndose de su imaginación.

—En qué estás pensando como para reírte así?-

—Nada de lo que hay en mi mente será bueno para ti-

—Eres tan poca cosa, Jin- Xiaoyu murmuró- Tal vez paso demasiado tiempo soñando con que él es tan perfecto y tiene todas esas buenas cualidades, no, él es sólo un adolescente normal como yo…-

—OK, ya veo. Te quedarás conmigo en los dormitorios Mishima- Jin pausó por un momento- Aah, odio hacer esto pero, creo que sacaré a Leo a patadas por un rato-

Jin había vivido en la mansión Mishima desde que su abuelo lo recogió, actualmente él odiaba vivir en la mansión Mishima, tan enorme pero tan bacía por dentro, y sin calor. Jin prefirió vivir en los dormitorios Mishima, su compañero de cuarto era Leo Cliesen, un joven que tenía ambos géneros.

Leo siempre podía entrar a cualquier baño, ya sea masculino o femenino sin algún tipo de reacción violenta hacia él/ella. Nadie lo culpa, su linda carita hacía que cualquiera se desvaneciera.

Como sea, Leo se veía normal cada vez que Jin pasaba en ropa interior. Algunos rumores decían que Leo actualmente era un hombre, pero la forma en la que él se comportaba y en cómo hablaba estaba haciéndose cada vez más femenino. Pero podría tener un cuarto totalmente limpio y sin una sola mancha de polvo.

—¿Realmente podrías hacer eso?- Xiaoyu se preguntó cómo Jin podría sacar a su compañero de cuarto y preparar un cuarto para ella.

—Guardemos eso para más tarde, realmente necesito un baño- Dijo Jin encantado, no le importaba el libro de cuentos ni el maldito asunto, él solo quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida- Vamos a mi… eh, nuestro dormitorio primero-

—Realmente estás disfrutando esto, o no, Jin?- Xiaoyu lo miró sospechosamente.

—¿Porqué no?-

—Escucha, mi padre me preocupa mucho. Vamos a mi casa primero-

Xiaoyu se apresuró a poner el libro de cuentos dentro de su bolsa. Ella pasó por la puerta junto con Jin, quien estaba sonriendo. Él completamente sabía que todo iba a ser divertido, sí que lo sería!

El aire de la mañana era fresco. Era una fría mañana con algo de niebla volando alrededor de las casas. Xiaoyu se dirigió hacia su bicicleta, pero se encontró con que Jin preguntaba si le concedería manejar hacia casa de Xiaoyu.

—Bien… es mucho mejor que caminar solo, mientras tú manejas tu bicicleta amarilla- Jin dijo con cara seria, mientras hablaba, pequeñas burbujas blancas salían de su boca. Era un frío agradable, el pensó- Vamos-

—¡Maneja rápido!- Xiaoyu subió a la bicicleta abrazándose estrechamente de Jin.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Yo no soy ese loco ciclista coreano!- Jin Gritó a la mención de su archienemigo, Whoarang. Whoarang era un estudiante transferido de Corea, desde que llegó había causado estragos y hecho malas obras, algunos estudiantes decían que quería vengarse del difunto padre de Jin, Kazuya. Otros decían que solo quería matar a Heyhachi. La verdad, a Jin realmente no le importaba esto. Lo que le importaba era que Whoarang desde siempre lo había odiado y retado a pelear.

Sin importar lo dicho antes, aladió algo de velocidad en la bicicleta. Xiaoyu no pudo esconder su felicidad, sonreía ampliamente mostrando sus dientes, no había asuntos serios.

Xiaoyu y su padre vivían en un pequeño y viejo templo budista. No era muy grande, había sido abandonado por lo menos 15 años antes. Xiaoyu y su padre se habían mudado ahí, el color era pálido y extraño, pero lograba verse elegante si pasabas un pequeño tiempo observándolo.

Heyhachi Mishima, el abuelo de Jin, quien era líder de la Mishima Zaibatzu, ofreció a Xiaoyu vivir en la mansión mas esta rechazó la oferta. Ella decía que quería tener una vida simple, he dicho simple, no patética y triste como Lily había dicho a otros estudiantes.

Jin llegó al templo en 15 minutos. Se detuvo frente a Wang Jinrey, quien barría las hojas con una escoba larga y de madera. Los ojos del hombre miraron a su única hija, con las manos rodeando la cintura de Jin. Miró a Xiaoyu ignorando a Jin por completo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, señorita?- Wang Jinrey subió su tono de voz. Xiaoyu se sentía culpable, como sea no todo eran faltas suyas, pero se sentía culpable.

—Pa… no te enfades, yo solo…-

—Solo vienes en la mañana con este estudiante piojoso Ling-ling!-

—pa…- Xiaoyu lloraba, su mente estaba en blanco y no encontraba razones.

—Mira y aprende- Jin le empujó por detrás y le susurró al oído.

—¿Uh?- Xiaoyu fue apedreada cuando Jin tomó su mano y enfrentó a su padre. ¿Qué quiso decir con mira y aprende?

—Señor Wang, acabamos de regresar de una muy selectiva y sagrada competencia de matemática de todo el mundo. La selección completa requiere de demasiado tiempo, aparentemente, nuestros profesores y algunos estudiantes siguen en la escuela. Sé que se encontraba muy preocupado por su adorable y preciosa hija, por eso vengo a pedirle permiso para llevarla a mi casa y traerla después- Dijo con su tono serio. Su cara demostraba que él decía la más pura verdad.

—pero, he estado llamando a Ling-ling- Wang Jinrey persistió- ¿Cómo es que nadie pudo haberme dicho de esta… esta competencia de matemática?-

—Una vez más señor, esta selección es muy importante, Viva la Rouge- Jin continuó con su tono serio, sus ojos no demostraban ningún miedo- Es muy importante, Viva la Rouge es un evento de matemáticas muy importante, fue establecido en 1657 y sus participantes se han convertido en personas muy importantes en el mundo-

Su voz clara y con confianza decía que él nunca mentía, como sea, Xiaoyu sabía que su discurso era completamente absurdo, era una completa mierda. Una mierda o no, Jin era una persona maravillosa a la que Xiaoyu apreciaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Lo siento, Ling-ling, no sabía que estabas en algo tan importante, solo que… pensé mal al verte llegar con este… joven- Wang Jinrey asintió con su blanca cabeza.

—Soy Jin Kazama señor, Compañero de clase de su hija-

—Lo siento joven, así que, ¿Cuál fue el resultado de la selección?-

—Su hija es uno de los miembros del equipo- Jin levantó la cabeza con orgullo mirando a Xiaoyu- Para la competencia, ella debe quedarse por lo menos 2 semanas en los dormitorios Mishima. Es una competencia muy secreta, si pregunta en la escuela, nadie puede darle información, señor Wang- Xiaoyu estaba muriéndose por sacar la risa de su pecho, ella sabía que su padre estaba completamente preocupado, por su parte, Jin, Jin, ¡Oh dios mío!

—¿Cómo puedo saber de la condición de mi hija? Yo debería…- Wang Jinrey preguntó una vez más, lágrimas emergían de sus ojos.

—Puede confiar en mí, su hija estará en buenas manos- Jin sonrió tomando sus manos.

—OK-

Xiaoyu imaginó a Jin en esmoquin blanco, con su padre en la iglesia, diciendo cosas bonitas como "yo prometo cuidarte para toda la vida, amarte, y vivir junto a ti," todo sería maravilloso.

—¿y qué estás esperando? ¡Prepara tus cosas!- Xiaoyu se vio forzada a regresar a la realidad, Jin le dijo impaciente, miró hacia la puerta y su padre no estaba por ninguna parte- Oh, tu padre dijo que iría a preparar tus alimentos-

—Eres un mentiroso muy calificado, Jin-

—Eres bienvenida- Jin le sonrió felizmente.

—¿Qué demonios es Viva La Rouge? Significa Larga Vida Roja, no?-

—Acabo de inventar eso- Hey, no me culpes, acabo de salvar tu tracero-

Xiaoyu sacó la lengua y dio a su padre un beso de despedida, el secó sus lágrimas y volvió ocultando su tristeza.

A Jin le agradaba la cituación en el templo de Xiaoyu, le recordaba mucho a su casa en el bosque. La extrañaba. La extrañaba mucho.

—Vamos Jin ¡Sé fuerte!- Xiaoyu estaba lista para irse, llevaba una maleta en mano, su padre había empacado mucha comida, lo cuál hacía difícil que Jin lo llevara. Xiaoyu no podía llevar la maleta. Jin sí.

—apúrate, tenemos qué tomar un baño, ¿No es cierto?- Jin sonrió pícaramente a Xiaoyu, quien se despedía con la mano de su padre. Ella pretendió no escuchar eso y cerró sus ojos.

(Nota de autora) vamos a pasar la escena del baño, ¡OK, yo prometí no ser pervertida aquí! Lo haré lo más casual y simple posible)

Los dormitorios Mishima eran un enorme edificio cituado detrás de la escuela. Muchos estudiantes de otros países se hospedaban ahí, disfrutando de las facilidades que tenían. Comenzando por la biblioteca, cuarto de discusión, y lujosos baños. Como sea, solo muy pocas personas tenían el privilegio de entrar a áreas secretas de esos dormitorios. Entre esas personas estaba Jin Kazama.

Los baños eran enormes, el color tierra era dominante recordando a las antiguas tinas de madera. Tenían jakuzi, diferentes tipos de baños de burbujas, y para sorpresa de todos, una piscina de barro. Si querías tomar un tratamiento para la piel, solo entrabas a la piscina de barro. Era importaba de Bangladesh, y era hermosamente cara.

Jin llevó a Xiaoyu hacia ahí, tomando la llave.

—No quiero que pienses que yo soy un pervertido, así que toma un baño rápido, yo tomaré uno al otro lado del baño- Jin desabrochó su camisa lentamente y fue a meterse en un jakuzi verde a la otra esquina del baño.

—Jin, si tu hechas una mirada, ahí está un enorme espejo por el cuál podría mirarme mientras me ducho- Xiaoyu lo miró enfadada.

—¡Bien! Cerraré mis ojos, ¿Satisfecha? Lo prometo, 5 minutos, después no me culpes por lo que podría pasar después- Jin se rió a carcajadas.

—¿5 minutos? Eres cruel-

—¡Apúrate! ¡Son las 7 en punto, y no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Miss Nina! ¡Ella buscará cualquier pretexto para tenerme junto a ella!- Jin advirtió a Xiaoyu empujándola al jakuzi, al cual había añadido burbujas, las cuales salieron al Xiaoyu caer- Dije apúrate ¡Xiaoyu!-

Xiaoyu suspiró y entró con todo y uniforme a la bañera. Añadió algunos jabones y sepilló sus dientes. Después de labar su piel con todo y uniforme, se dirigió a la ducha de agua caliente y cambió su uniforme por uno nuevo. Ella inteligentemente había planeado todo esto.

—Es cómodo eso? ¿Tomar un baño en uniforme? Por lo menos en ropa interior, Xiaoyu- Jin dijo, completamente vestido en uniforme, era claro que el no había tomado un baño, pudo haberlo hecho en el tiempo en el que pudo haber estado viendo a Xiaoyu, se veía completamente como un vago, llevaba el mismo uniforme del día anterior.

—¡Jiiin! ¡Dijiste que cerrarías tus ojos por los chingados 5 minutos!-

—Dije que cerraría los ojos, sin tiempo. A parte, fueron 5 minutos, y te tardaste 15. Yo no podía tomar el baño con los ojos cerrados-

—¡Jiiiiiin!-

Después de algunos golpes, y escenas violentas que son buenas para clacificación m y no t, Jin y Xiaoyu finalmente salieron del cuarto de baño. Mientras lo hacían, alguien los observaba.

Alguien los observaba furiosamente.

—aaah, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Kazama? ¿Al niño trajeado haciendo el amor antes de ir a clase?- El peli rojo sonrió pícaramente mirándolos a los 2- ¿y quien lo acompaña? Una lindísima puta china, creí que eras la chica más lista de la clase, pero me has vencido- Xiaoyu estaba enojada, apretaba sus dientes furiosamente.

—Afortunado yo, que ahora tengo a una de tus chicas favoritas peli rojo-

La cara de Whoarang estaba roja, se hizo hacia atrás sintiéndose irritado por las palabras de Jin. ¡Ese hijo de puta tendrá que pagar!

—Vamos a mi recámara- Jin tomó a Xiaoyu de la mano y dejaron el all. Whoarang no tenía nada qué decir cuando se fueron.

—¿Viste su cara? ¡Estaba completamente vencido!- Jin rió fuertemente al estar a una distancia considerable.

—No me gustó como te referiste a nosotros, él va a pensar que tú y yo…-

—Dejémosle pensar de esa manera. Él no tiene muchos amigos. Su reputación está guardada, mi señora- Jin se burlaba de ella, imitando una de esas escenas de las películas de la Inglaterra histórica- Xiaoyu se sonrojó de nuevo ¿Acaso Jin sería… de esa manera?- OK, esta es mi recámara, tú solamente sígueme en lo que diga y no digas nada-

—¿Qué vas a hacer?-

—¡una vez más, observa una de las grandiosas habilidades de Jin Kazama!-

Leo estaba sirviendo el desayuno en la habitación. La sala de Jin era más que maravillosa, Xiaoyu frunció los lavios. Estaba verdaderamente limpio, no, genialmente limpio, todo había sido limpiado con magia, las paredes estaban blancas y las cortinas azules colgaban a juego en las ventanas. Además, había algunas flores frescas en el escritorio.

—Leo…- Jin saludó al humano, que estaba pelando una manzana con neutralidad, la piel de la manzana era resistente, del mismo grosor, y quedaba perfectamente en la mano de Leo.

—¡Jin! ¿Qué haces…? ¿Oh, no vienes solo?-

—Hummm,,, déjame presentarte a mi novia, ¿Ya se conocían, no?- Xiaoyu se mostró preocupada y se sonrojó. La cara de Leo también se sonrojó más, incluso se notaba más ruborizado que Xiaoyu. Pero Jin no se detuvo, continuó con su explicación, o bueno, con sus mentiras.

—Como todos los amores ordinarios, necesitamos sexo. Nos permitirías tener…-

—¿Qué tú qué?-

—Quiero tener sexo en nuestro cuarto, no te preocupes, uso condón- Jin dijo con cara seria, nadie sabía que era una gran mentira gorda, excepto Xiaoyu.

—¡Detente! ¡Yo me largo!- Leo dijo llorando, tomó su mochila escolar y salió presurosamente de ahí- ¡Tomaré mi última materia luego!-

—Sí… sí… no olvides tu mochila, Leo- Jin se rió de él al ver su somra salir por la puerta.

Todavía se podían escuchar los sollozos de Leo en la sala (Nota de autora: Leo sigue siendo género neutro, solo que está más cerca de ser una ella, jejeje a partir de ahora utilizaré el género masculino para explicarle)

—¿Porqué dices que tú…?- Xiaoyu pisó violentamente el pié izquierdo de Jin

—¡Hey, eso duele y lo sabes!- Jin mostró su sonrisa.

—Yo no… ¡Yo no lo haré!- Xiaoyu no pudo terminar sus palabras- ¿Jin, cómo pudiste hacer eso?-

—Leo es estrictamente católico, está en contra del sexo libre, las drogas, e incluso fumar- Jin sonrió maliciosamente- sabiendo que practicaré faltas y locuras, estará fuera por siglos-

—¡Tú perdiste por completo la cabeza…! ¿Cómo te atreviste…?-

—No te preocupes, pretenderé ir a la iglesia y pedirle perdón a Dios, eso hará que Leo regrese pronto-

—¡No estoy hablando de eso, gilipollas! Yo… mi imagen…-

—Dejémoslo pensar de esa manera, Leo es un hombre cortés, no esparcirá ningún rumor. Su reputación se guarda, mi señora-

—¡Jin!- Ella gritó, pero Jin la ignoró. Puso el libro en su mochila y comió el desayuno, ella no entendía porqué era así, su personalidad era complicada.

Ella solo había imaginado cosas sobre Jin, y después de todo, no era tan malo… era como un adolescente promedio.

La campana sonó 8 veces.

—¡Ya es hora! Vayamos a clase ¿de acuerdo? Pon tus cosas al lado de mi cama, ¡y no olvides traer el libro de cuentos! Lo leeremos en clase. ¿Quieres probar la comida de Leo? Es bueno- Dijo Jin con la boca llena de huevo frito- ¡Toma este pan, lo he dejado para ti!-

Xiaoyu murmuró por un tiempo mientras tomaba el pan, después, salió ella junto a Jin con bolsa en mano.

La historia a penas comienza.

*X

Nota Autora: No tuvieron tiempo de leer esta vez, pero lo tendrán en el siguiente capítulo. Pondré nuevos personajes. ¡Ahora es tiempo de un review!

Nota Traductora: Espero poder actualizar mas pronto, la historia va tomando un buen rumbo y no me gustaría que se lo perdieran, a como va esta historia quedará genial, y yo me encargaré de traducirla. Espero me perdonen por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, sinceramente la escuela absorbe demasiado.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Cindy^^^


End file.
